A Secret Admirer
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ray hates Valentines Day. That is until he gets a Candy Gram from a secret admirer. This happend to make Ray very happy. Who is Ray's secret admirer? Is this just some kind of joke and if so who is behind this? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney's ABC's Speechless in anyway. This story takes place in the V-A-L- VALENTINE'S D-A- DAY epsode with a changes.

* * *

It was getting close to Valentines Day and for one boy he hated it. That boy happened to be Ray. He hated he did not have someone and what made it worse his brother J.J was passing out candy grams knowing there was no way he was getting one. As Ray was in the halls with Dylan they seen J.J with Kenneth. Dylan for one did not care if she got one or not like Ray.

"My own brother being the one to do the candy grams. It's one think if it was someone else but you. Come on I know it and you know it that I did not get one."

"Don't be so negative kid see someone gave you one." Kenneth said.

"Wait really." Ray's eyes lit up.

Dylan was shocked. Who would like her dorky brother got one and she didn't. However unlike Ray she did not care.

"Yah its from a secret admirer." Said J.J.

Ray just smiled as he walked off. Dylan knew the candy grams had records on who bought them so she just took the clipboard to find out who gave her brother a candy gram and why. Once she got the name she went looking for that person. The person happened to be a boy. She just smiled that it was. She loved when Ray gets messed with, but only when she dose it. She had to find out what's the real reason behind this.

"So I take it you like my brother."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw your name on the sheet. If you are just messing with him I will come after you."

The boy seen that look in Dylan's eyes and knew she meant business.

"Alright so what if I do like him. Are you going to beat me up for it?"

"No I never expected even a boy would like him. To top it all off your one of the popular ones."

"Well I do and you're the first I ever told. Mostly because you scare me. I wanted him to feel special since you know, but been to afraid to ask him not knowing that if he was gay or not. I thought this was the best way to do it."

Dylan just smiled to herself she can't wait to see the look on Ray's face that his secret admirer is a guy. This would crush him and she liked it. A thought came to her as she wondered how far she could take this.

"Why don't you give him another one to meet up somewhere."

"I only had enough for one of those."

"Don't you worry about that just do it tomorrow."

The boy liked the idea and nodded. The two went their own way. Dylan just kept smiling at the fact that Ray's secret admirer is a guy. It took all her might not to say anything to Ray. For all J.J and Kenneth knew Ray's secret admirer was a girl because of the name being Tayler. They did not bother seeing the last name. When they where finally home Ray was still happy about someone liking him. He soon got a text to an un known number.

'Hey Ray I think you are really cute. I always thought so. I'm the one who gave you the candy. As of right now I'm little shy coming out to you to express my feelings face to face. I will let you know when I be able to say all this in front of you when I'm ready. Your secret admirer'

Ray just smiled on who this person could be. While Dylan was glad she gave out Ray's number after running into Tayler again. Ray was thinking on what to say as a response then it came to him.

'Hello my secret admirer. I am glad you think I'm cute. No one has ever said that to me before. I always hated Valentin's Day until today. You did not just make my day but my year. It's also nice to see someone doing long hand in a text. I can't wait to meet you when you are ready of cores.'

Ray was thinking on all the possibilities on who could be his secret admirer. Then a thought came to him on wish it was not true. He looked at his sister as they eat their dinner. Dylan did not notice until Ray spoke.

"Please tell me you did not play a joke on me thinking I have a secret admirer and it's really you."

The rest of the family just looked at her knowing it would be something she would do. Dylan even knew that was the thing the family was thinking. She looked at Ray and shook her head.

"No it's not me. I'm not that mean, but again it's something I might do to someone else."

"It is you then."

"No it's not Ray I swear."

"You better not or I'm never going to talk to you again."

The next day at school Ray got another candy gram but this time it came with a note.

'I will show myself at the dance and I want to reveal myself. I will let you know its me by saying long hand text.'

Ray smiled as he could not wait. Throw out the day he been getting nice love texts from the secret admirer. Ray for one was loving this as he texted right back when he could. When it was the day of the dance Ray was trying to find something nice to wear on hopes his secret admirer would think he was even cuter. At the dance he waited for a girl to give him the code and hopes the two become a thing.

After sometime he was thinking this was just a joke after all by one of the other girls. Ray soon left the dance to use the washroom that was further away from the gym.. Ray was deep in thought as he washed his hands he did not hear the door being locked. He soon looked up seeing Tayler one of the popular guys that already gotten a ton of candy grams according to J.J.

"Long hand." Tayler said with a smile.

Ray's eyes widen and thought this was a trick after all. He soon looked down.

"I should of known this was a big joke. I hope you had your fun."

Ray went to open the door but found out it was locked. Before he could unlock it he was turned around and was being kissed by Tayler. Ray's eyes widen once again. When the kiss broke Tayler just smiled.

"Now do you think it was a joke?"

With that Tayler kissed Ray again. As the kiss continued something in Ray made him take control of the kiss. Something that Tayler liked. When the kiss broke Tayler was on his knees and quickly pulled down Ray's pants along with his boxers. Ray may have not been hard but Tayler still smiled seeing his dick. Ray quickly moaned once he was getting his first blow job. After only a few bobs, Ray started to face fuck Tayler.

Tayler for one took it like a pro. Tayler was also surprised that for a short guy like Ray he had a big seven and a half inch dick. dick. Ray was soon on edge and wanted the blow job to last longer but he ended up shooting his load into Tayler's mouth. When Tayler got up he saw the smile on Ray's face. What came next not only shocked Tayler but Ray himself when he went on his knees to free Tayler's nine inch dick.

Not knowing what to do Ray just jacked off Tayler for now before having the guts to suck the bigger dick. Taylor soon was moaning on a good job. It was not the best he gotten but he loved it anyways as it was coming from Ray. Tayler did not fuck Ray's face even though he wanted to. He knew Ray was not ready foe that just yet.

After a few more bobs Tayler was on edge and did the right thing by warning Ray. However Ray just kept sucking away like he wanted Tayler's cum. Soon enough that is what he got. Ray just swallowed the cum and Ray was surprised he liked the taste. Ray sucked much of it out he could until his jaw was hurting. Ray soon got up and the two started to make out one more time. Since then they became secret boyfriends.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


End file.
